


Jukebox Jam

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Christmas, Dancing, Drinking, Happy Ending, M/M, Seth is a former Club kid, Sex, bar au, bi!Seth, i was in a christmas mood so yeah, idk what else to tag, ish?, mention of charlynch, rollintyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: It was close to Christmas and Seth was overworked and single. But he always knew he had a place at Reign bar, drinking with his friends, laughing, dancing. But there's this new guy who is frequenting the bar and he really hates Seth's taste in music. Seth really cannot stand that asshole... no matter how super good looking he is or how lonely Seth is.





	Jukebox Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welcometothemeatshack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothemeatshack/gifts).



> This is allllll Ashley's fault. But it's okay. I loved it regardless.  
> Also yeah. I'm straight edge and don't drink, that might a bit obvious by how little I know of drinking.  
> Enjoy!  
> 

Seth walked into Reign bar late that December evening. It was cold as hell outside and a light snow sprinkled down, frosting car windows. But that didn't stop Seth from going to the bar.

It's not like he had a drinking problem. In reality, the bar was owned by his best friend Roman so he mostly went there to hang out. It's where his friends always went. Like the show Cheers but not as passive depressing.

  He shrugged his coat off and hung it up on the coat rack, stuffing his gloves and beanie into a pocket. He was freezing still, so he rubbed his hands together as he approached the bar.

  Roman grinned up at him, polishing a cup. They exchanged small talk as Roman placed a beer in front of the smaller man. His regular order. No need to ask. He started with a beer. Maybe another as the night went on. A jack and coke with the guys towards the end of the night. Then he finished off with an espresso shot to sober him up for the walk home. Happily, he didn't live far.

 “How was work today?” Roman asked, leaning against the counter top, hands clasped. His contact colored grey eyes looked around the dimly lit space.

Seth looked around too. A few simple Christmas decorations hung from the ceiling. Red and green tinsel mixed with silver paper bells. In the corner glowed a small Christmas tree. Seth knew Roman must have put his heart into it because it looked amazing compared to the rest of the decorations.

“Tiring. The students always get rowdy the week before vacation,” Seth sighed. “I think one of my kids last period threw markers out the window at the class next door.”

Roman couldn't help chuckling. “Oh so a normal day in middle school?”

Seth smirked. “Nothing ever changes.”

Another patron called Roman over and the hulking Samoan man went over, not sparing Seth an apology. Because Seth was used to this. This was Roman's job.

He turned around in his stool and looked over the dozen or so people occupying the bar. Music played from the modern styled jukebox. It was playing some oldie from the random playlist Roman programmed it with.

Everyone he saw were usual faces

Dean- Roman and Seth's best friend was knocking back another shot and singing along obnoxiously loud at a table with a few other regulars. Seth shook his head, laughing as Dean grabbed his girlfriend's face in both hands and crushed her lips with a kiss. His girlfriend- sober but happy and laughing- patted his shoulder and kissed him back.  

“Renee!” Roman called from the bar to the blonde. “Remember if he gets too handsy just a swift punch to the jaw and he’ll stop. Promise.”

Renee snickered. “He doesn't get handsy when he's drunk. He gets cuddly. And it’s cold outside so I’ll take the cuddles”

“I'm sober enough to be insulted right now, “ Dean deadpanned. He flipped Roman off then pouted at Renee.

Seth rolled his eyes. Dean worked as a manager for some motorcycle dealer in the city so he dealt with customers all day. Seth completely understood his need to be drunk this close to Christmas.

He walked over to the table as Renee skipped over to the jukebox and flipped through the touch screen options. She settled on something and then pointed at Seth and Dean.

“Let's dance boys,” she cheered as she shimmied to the dance floor.

A generic pop song started to play and Seth laughed. He set his bottle down on the table and joined Renee on the small space they called a dance floor. Back in Seth's rebellious days of young adulthood, he would go clubbing alot. Just a regular young bisexual 19 to 23 year old who was trying to forget his troubles with shots of tequila and remixed versions of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga.

He didn't go out like that anymore. Wasn't dancing every night anymore. But when the stressful night called for it, dancing at Roman's bar with his friends soothed the soul. He swung his hips around, letting his arms flow to the beat and a small smile grace his pretty bearded face.

Dean came over and shuffled to the beat, arms out, completely off beat and not giving a damn. Dean never could dance. He was an awkward mess off limbs when it came to dancing.

Renee took Seth and Dean’s hands and spun them both around, giggling. She could only do this when Dean had a few drinks in him. Because he most likely would disappear if she ever asked him to dance while he was sober. And now that Dean was older he had stopped drinking so much. So Renee took every chance she got.

As the song switched to another generic pop song. Seth surveyed the room, feet still moving to the beat.

And his doe brown eyes caught the broad figure sitting at the table in the corner near the jukebox. Long dark hair draped over his shoulders. Thick beard. Clear blue eyes. And a glass of scotch on the rocks in his large hand.

He was fucking gorgeous. Holy shit.

The kind of guy you saw in historical drama tv shows. The kind HBO does. You know. The ones that are almost softcore porn with a plot.

Yeah. This guy in the corner was 100% perfect for a angry sex scene on tv. Seth would watch it. He wouldn't admit it out loud. But he would absolutely watch it and savor the images.

And the man was staring at him. Eyes hard. Face stoic. Slowly, the cup was lifted to his lips and the man slowly sipped.

Good lord. It was like he was drinking Seth in. Seth looked away. He had too. This guy was intense. It was making Seth dizzy.

He tried to shake it off and went back to dancing with Renee. Dean had flown away back to the table, drinking a beer and watching his girlfriend dance. The look of love in his eyes made Seth smile. Dean was head over heels for Renee. They've been dating a few years, but it took forever for Dean to admit he loved the petite blonde.

Seth couldn't wait for Christmas day, for the phone call. Dean had picked out the ring months ago. Roman and Seth had to help of course.

A wave of cat calls and woo-ing brought Seth to reality and he looked in the direction everyone else was turned. At the corner of the bar, Roman was full out making out with his husband Finn.

Seth laughed. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled away from the small Irish brunet. Finn grinned and sat on the empty bar stool, ignoring the faces of the regulars who always cheered him and Roman on. So embarrassing.

Renee spun into Seth giggling. “Seth you pick the next one!”

Pursing his lips, Seth walked over to the jukebox. He scanned through the screen, over the dozens of songs in the pop playlist. He settled on one, chuckling as he slipped the quarter in the slot and pressed the track to play.

Tik-tok by Kesha.

Renee laughed as Seth started to sing along, knowing the lyrics by heart. He was dancing around like a club kid. Miming to the lyrics, hips wagging to the beat. He grabbed Renee when the chorus hit and they jumped around. And no one in the bar really cared. It was almost Christmas. No one was in the mood to judge other people.

And it was Renee and Seth. It wasn’t like they were being obnoxious. It’s not like it was Dean belting out Sweet Caroline.

The song slowed down and Seth ran his hand down his body as he got low to the ground, slowly rising back up.

“Now the party don’t start till I walk in” Seth sang along, dramatically pointing at himself.

The song was about done, and Seth turned to go put on another one. But already at the jukebox stood mister handsome -I belong in a porno- tall buff gorgeous sexy- … Seth shook the thoughts from his head. He was getting side tracked. He’ll blame the high of dancing.

The stranger popped in a quarter and pressed the screen. The song that started playing was a rock ballad. It was mellow and felt a little dark. Seth liked the sound. But he was kind of pissed that his hot asshole just ruined his and Renee’s vibe.

Seth turned back, frown deep on his face, ready to just sit and chat with his friends, but Renee had already dragged Dean up again. They danced in eachother’s arms, slow and close.

A pang hit Seth’s heart. He’d been single way too long. He was jealous of Dean and Renee. And Finn and Roman. And Becky, who sat at the bar with her girlfriend Charlotte. Seth needed a relationship. He hadn’t been with anyone since… well since Bayley a few years ago.

Maybe hot dude was available?

Seth thought about it for a second, draining the rest of his beer. What harm could it be?

He didn’t really go for intense viking like men, but the holidays made people desperate.

He took a deep breath, stood, and turned to go to the back corner near the jukebox, only to find it empty. No sexy man. Just the ballad he left playing on the jukebox and an empty glass, ice melting.

Seth looked around, possibly maybe hoping that the stranger had just moved towards the bar or the bathroom or something. But the man was gone. He held back the pout from forming on his lips. SIghing, instead, he walked over to the bar.

“Another beer, Ro.”

 

_____

  


Seth wasn’t done seeing the beautiful man, though.

 

The next night, Seth came in, later than usual. He had his work bag with him still. There had been a faculty meeting after school cut out. And then he stayed in the building trying to finish up some grading. Progress reports were coming out and he needed to have everything updated. And then he had to get lessons ready for the rest of this week.

He was feeling stressed.  And not in a festive christmas mood. So the christmas music playing on the jukebox when he walked in made him cringe.

He sat at the bar and dropped his bag beside him. Roman arched a brow at him from where he was taking inventory of the shelves.

“That bad?”

Seth nodded. He reached up and untied his hair, letting the dark curls tumble down over his shoulders. He massaged his scalp with one hand and groaned. “Just two more days. And then vacation.”

Roman placed a cold beer bottle in front of Seth and patted the smaller man on the shoulder.

Seth took a long swig and looked around quickly. “No Dean and Née tonight?”

“Dean texted me about going last minute shopping or whatever. I’m sure they’ll be in later.”

Another nod, another drink of beer, another look around.

Seth raised his bottle at Becky, Charlotte, and Finn who sat at a booth laughing away. They waved back. He continued around the room, until he saw the stranger from yesterday. Same table, same drink, different clothes.

He wasn’t in jeans and a t-shirt tonight. He was in a button down and slacks. Seth licked his lips.

“Ro?”

“Yeah?”

“Who is that guy?” Seth saw Roman shrug from the corner of his eye, and turned back to look at his best friend. “He’s fucking intense.”

And Roman agreed.

  
The guy just sat back there slowly drinking his scotch, sitting back in the chair, eyes hard and sharp. The picture of confidence 

“No clue. Yesterday was the first time I’ve seen him in here,” Roman admitted. “He tips well so I’m not going to complain, though.”

That was the end of the conversation. The stranger was a mystery. Strangers had become rare in Reigns Bar. The regulars -aka Dean- usually scared them off.

Seth tried to ignore the urge to go up to the man and after him his name. Honestly, Seth just had no energy. And he wasn’t drunk enough to be that brazen. He wasn’t 19 anymore where going up to someone and asking personal questions was even remotely normal. He was in his 30s. He was too old for that shit. And not drunk enough.

But he couldn’t drink too much tonight. He had a busy day tomorrow. Hangovers would be a bad choice.

So Seth turned back to the bar shelves and stared off into space as he drank.

When the song switched to another christmas song, Seth groaned. “Roman, I’m going to change it. I’m not in the mood for Michael Buble tonight.”

Roman chuckled and nodded, kneeling down behind the bar and shuffling bottles around under the counter. “What are you in the mood for? More early 2000s pop hits?”

Seth shrugged. “Yeah fuck it. I need to get my spirits up.”

“You know, I opened my own bar to get away from the twink clubs down the street,” Roman rumbled.

Seth smirked. “Didn’t you meet Finn at the club?”

“Fuck off,” Roman chuckled. “Don’t you dare get baby boy mad at me for no reason. Go put on some Nelly Furtado. Do a little dance and find out whether or not the newcomer bats for our team. Since, I know for a fact that’s what you’re wondering.”

He stuck the bird at Roman then walked over to the jukebox.

“Finn. Baby,” Seth heard Roman call across the bar over the crooning christmas music. Finn looked up at his husband’s voice with a sweet smile. Roman crooked a finger over to Finn and the smaller man sauntered over. Seth saw Roman whisper in Finn’s ear. A broad grin spread on Finn’s face and he kissed the bar owner’s lips.

Before Seth could reach the jukebox, Finn was at his side.

“Want to put on a show, Rollins?” Finn said, more of a statement then a question.

“Roman put you up to this?”

“He told me to dance with you and get your spirits up,” Finn shrugged. “I’m just in the mood to be sexy so I can get Roman all riled up.”

Seth chuckled. “Don’t you do that by just breathing?”

Finn smirked, blue eyes twinkling. “Yes. But I like to watch him think about it.”

“Fine, fine. Spare me the details.” Seth flipped through the music. He picked a Nelly Furtado song, because Roman put it in his head and now Say It Right just sounded… well, right.

He slipped the quarter in, pressed play and took Finn’s hand.

They stood close and swayed to the beat. Finn placed a hand on Seth’s hip and brought them closer. Chest to chest.

Finn and Seth had known each other a while. They had gone to all the gay clubs in the area in their younger years. They had done this before. Danced this close, bodies grinding into eachother.

And despite this not being Seth’s intention of changing the music, he was glad. Because it was taking his mind off of work, off of christmas, off of the sexy man watching them from near the jukebox.

Okay, so it didn’t take his mind off of the stranger. It intensified it actually.

“We have admirers,” Finn chuckled.

Seth laughed too, turning his head to look over Finn. Roman was leaning against the counter watching Finn’s body with heated eyes. And near the jukebox, intense blue eyes burned at Seth’s skin. It made Seth’s blood pump with desire.

He turned in Finn’s arms and pressed his back into the shorter man’s chest. From this angle he could directly look at the stranger as he continued to sway his hips.

Seth locked eyes with the man. And he just slowly sipped at his scotch glass. It sent a shiver down Seth’s spine. Good god. He wanted to be the glass.

The song ended and the bar was a white noise of chit chat and clinking bottles. Seth pulled himself from the stare down and took the steps closer to the jukebox. But he couldn’t look up at the man. He felt oddly vulnerable at that moment.

Seth popped another quarter in and changed the mood to something more him. But before he could pick a pop punk song, an arm reached around him and pressed play on a classic rock song.

He turned to look at whoever dared take his song.

And he came face to face -well, fact to beard- with the stranger. Seth looked up and his mouth opened to say something, but the stranger walked away before he could try.

Unsure what to do or say, Seth huffed back to the bar. His eyes were wide, brow furrowed, annoyed.

“I don’t like that guy,” Seth mumbled to Roman.

The bar owner suppressed a snicker and just rolled his eyes.

Seth shrugged on his coat and grabbed his work bag. “I’m going. I’ll see ya.”

He walked out of the bar totally unsure how to feel. That guy was hot, but he was a total dick. Who the hell did he think he was? Seth frowned angrily.

_____

The same thing happened again the next night.

And the next.

Seth would go to put on a song and the guy would change the song. And Seth was so surprised each time he couldn’t respond. But it was getting to him. He was getting really fucking annoyed. He was ready to pick a fight, but knew that would just be problematic for Roman and Finn.

On Saturday, Seth’s first day of vacation, he came in with gifts for his friends, since he knew he wasn’t going to see them for the holiday. He would be going over to his mom’s house. A smile on his face, feeling that Christmas feeling finally.

Seth happily watched as his friends opened their gifts. Laughter and cheer was in the air.

But Seth’s mood tanked when the door opened and in walked the tall and built newcomer.

God dammit. Why was he here again.

What a mood killer. That bastard. With his sexy eyes and muscular frame. Seth wished he would just fuck off… and take Seth with him.

Seth hated that jerk.

Hate sex was the best, so, yeah.

Seth didn’t even know his fucking name yet.

It’s been almost a week and this guy had been an asshole to Seth without saying a single word to each other.

Dean slung an arm around Seth’s shoulders. “Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting,” Seth sneered. He tried to shrug Dean’s arm off, but Dean held on. He left it, knowing there was no way he could fight Dean off of him.  “I hate that guy.”

Roman rolled his eyes when Seth wasn’t watching and made the most unbelieving look he could muster. But the look turned into a sincere nod when he saw Seth look at him. Dean and Renee hid their snickers.

“Look, Seth,” Dean sighed. “Why don’t you go pop on some christmas music. Get your mind off of that guy and continue on with our little party over here.”

Seth grumbled as he walked over to the jukebox, taking a quarter out of his skinny jeans’ pocket.

Dean looked at Roman and said calmly and seriously, “We should make this into a game. Everytime that guy changes the song on Seth, one of us has to buy a round.”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Roman asked.

“Not at all,” Dean shrugged. “But it’ll sure be entertaining. And it’ll piss Seth off so much.”

Roman smiled despite rolling his eyes. “Deal. You pay the round tonight though.”

Oblivious to his best friends’ plotting his demise, Seth scrolled the songs, trying his best to ignore the man sitting at the table nearby. He decided on a rock version of a typical christmas song.

As he turned to walk away, he made eye contact with the man. It was brief. But Seth could feel it sear into his brain.

Seth didn’t catch the amused smirk as he went back to his seat at the bar.

The night continued, Seth distracted by his friends around him. They laughed and told stories. Comfortable and normal. As if there wasn’t this gorgeous hulking man in the corner that Seth kept glancing at.

Seth went back up to the jukebox and chose the next song. He went with his favorite Christmas one, Last Christmas by Wham!

He swayed as the song started playing, humming along to it.

But before the song could get halfway through the chorus, the music stopped. Seth turned back to the machine, half-heartedly hoping it was a glitch. But all he saw was the stranger switching songs, broad back facing him.

He vaguely heard Roman tell the bar patrons that a round of drinks was on Dean as he stormed back to the jukebox.

“Hey,” Seth growled. He grabbed the man by the arm and turned him to face Seth. “You got a problem with my music choice?”

The man arched a brow, staring down at Seth. “I do.”

Renee looked at Dean and whispered, “Well at least he’s honest.”

Seth had to push down the rush of interest in him at hearing the Scottish accent. He gathered his anger and sneered at the man. “Then what do you suggest?” He asked not at all caring about the answer. He was just laying the attitude on thick.

The man leaned forward and took Seth’s chin in his hand. “You and me getting to know each other over a couple drinks.”

Seth eyes went wide.

Dean nearly choked on his drink.

Roman laughed. “Shit and he’s smooth.”

“Oh God, Seth better take the offer,” Renee muttered. “This is so damn entertaining.”

Seth glared at the man now. He tore his face from the man’s hand. “So you’ve been doing this to get into my pants?”

The man smirked. “Yes, but I also truly cannot stand your music taste.”

Seth huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “And why would I want to have a drink with an asshole like you?”

No response. Instead, the man turned around and sat back down at his usual table, taking the scotch in hand and drinking it slowly.

He was frowning. Like a child. He knew his judgement was clouded by the sexiness of the man who just prompted him. But Seth was actually thinking about it.

It was christmas time. Seth was single. Stressed. Work was horrible lately. Maybe he needed to flirt with a beautiful Scottish man like this?

So he sat down next to the man, still annoyed. But now he was annoyed at the man and himself.

He watched as the man lifted two fingers up to Roman and soon enough Roman was there with two glasses of scotch. They were placed on the table and then Roman was gone.

Should Seth feel betrayed right now?  Did Roman fucking plan this? He sure as hell moved quickly with those drinks just now. Seth was going to have to talk to his best friend about this. -Whatever this was.

Seth didn’t pick up the drink. Instead he slouched in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t look at me like a child,” the man said, not looking at him. “This isn’t some punishment. If you don’t want to have a drink with me, I’m not forcing you. You can go.”

Seth was quiet for a second, looking at the floor near his feet. Then he sighed. “Sorry,” he said. Then a bit of defiance flashed in Seth’s eyes. “I only act like how I’m treated.”

The man smirked. His clear blue eyes turned and looked at Seth up and down.

Seth looked back, taking in the confident man sitting before him. “What?” Seth bit out.

The man shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just trying to figure out when it was that I treated you like a brat?”

“When you reached over me and changed every song I tried to put on for the last few days. That sounds like how someone treats a child to me.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like a child, but if the shoe fits,” The man said, simply.

Seth bristled. “Fuck you, man. Who do you think you are?”

The man lifted his hand to Seth’s face and took the bearded chin in his hand softly again. “Drew McIntyre, and you are?”

Seth gulped. Those blue eyes were locked on his brown ones. They held him in place. And this was the second time this guy- Drew- was holding Seth’s face like this within the last 15 minutes. It sent fire through Seth’s body.

“Seth.”

“Seth,” Drew repeated. He let go of Seth’s chin and grabbed his glass, clinking it against the untouched cup that sat for Seth. “Nice meeting you, beautiful.”

The shorter man’s face heated up and he turned it away, looking at the jukebox beside them, suddenly aware that no music was playing. “Yeah, you too.”

“Other than dancing provocatively,” Drew started, watching Seth’s cheeks tint pink, “what do you do for a living, Seth?”

“I’m a teacher.”

“You must be the teacher all the students have a crush on,” Drew smirked.

“Laying it on thick, aren’t you?” Seth commented, smirking too.

“Am I?”

“Yeah. You are. I appreciate it. Though, the idea of children having a crush on me is gross.”

“I agree.”

Seth smiled, arms still crossed over his chest, but more relaxed. “And what do you do?”

“I just opened up a restaurant down the street.”

“Oh? That new place,  Claymore’s?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that a that part of a chain or something?”

Drew nodded. “Yes. I’m just around for the opening. Make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“Oh so you’re rich. You should have just led with that. I would have sat with you sooner,” Seth joked.

Drew chuckled shortly, blue eyes shining. “And miss your seduction dance with the bartender’s husband the other night? I thought you had to pay for a show like that.”

Seth felt hot. He cleared his throat, looking Drew up and down slowly. “I make exceptions for hot anti-social guys who insult my music taste.”

“As you should,” Drew smirked. He gulped down the drink.

Seth reached down and grabbed the glass. He sipped at it, not used to drinking scotch. It burned on it’s way down, making Seth cough a little.

Drew look at him, eyes flashing with a warm emotion that looked almost alien on the man. “Tell me more about yourself, Seth.”

 

They talked for hours. The bar was slowly clearing out. Drew had paid for the drinks he had ordered already. But they still sat there talking. About everything and anything. Mostly in sarcastic tones and small jabs.

From sports to movies. The subjects quickly and easily moved from one to another. Drew didn’t look like the guy to talk much, probably because for the last couple of days Seth didn’t even know he could talk. But he always had a comment or a look to give Seth. And Seth must have rolled his eyes a bunch of times at Drew’s judging stare.

“Oh man, you Europeans are all the same,” Seth scoffed. “So judgemental about American Football.”

“As if _you_ Americans aren’t the same with real football.”

They were interrupted when Roman walked up to the table. “Hey guys, sorry but I have to lock up. We’re closed.”

Seth’s doe eyes went wide and he looked at the watch. It was well past 2 in the morning. “Shit. Sorry, Ro. Didn’t mean to keep you here.”

Roman grinned. “It’s okay. You’re having a good time. Why would I be bothered with that, uce.” Roman walked back over to the bar and turned off the overhead lights.

Seth stood and went to the coat rack to grab his jacket, very aware of the large Scottish man right behind him, also putting on his coat. They then walked out of the bar together, followed by Roman and Finn. Roman locked up the doors and put his arm around Finn’s waist before wishing Seth and Drew a good night. Then they were gone. In the car, driving away.

The two men stood there in the silence of the middle of the night. Seth looked at anything but Drew’s handsome face. And Drew stared directly at Seth with curious eyes.

It wasn’t snowing that night, but it was cold as fuck still. Seth bounced a little on his toes, trying to keep warm. He looked back up at Drew. “So are you staying far?”

Was Seth still in small talk mode or was he genuinely curious about where Drew was staying?

Both.

“Maybe half and hour  from here.”

“Kind of odd for someone to frequent a bar so from from their hotel room,” Seth commented idly, not meaning any harm in it.

Drew hummed. “I saw a beautiful man walk in one night and figured that half an hour wasn’t so bad.”

Seth rolled his eyes for the millionth time. He was smiling shyly though. “Oh? So you were stalking me?”

A huff like laugh. “You flatter yourself.”

“Says the man calling me beautiful.”

Drew’s eyes shined again. He didn’t say anything else, but took a step forward. Seth’s breath hitched as the man closed the space between them. But he didn’t fully reach in. He left space between them.

It took a split second for Seth’s brain to move his body to close in the rest of the space, until they were pressed chest to chest.

Drew put a large hand on the back of Seth’s head, the other hand on the small of Seth’s back, pulling him in closer somehow.

Then their lips pressed together. First it was soft and gentle. Then this desperation in Seth to feel more made the kiss harsher. Suddenly there was a tongue in Seth’s mouth that wasn’t his. And he felt dizzy. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders.

Seth took Drew’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it a little, making Drew growl. Drew crushed their lips back together, gripping Seth in tight. Seth felt both secure and vulnerable all at once.

“Fuck,” Seth mumbled when they pulled apart for air. “You’re not going back tonight. We’re going to my place.”

Drew arched a brow at Seth for the second time that night.

Seth grumbled, “If you don’t want to just say it.”

“I would never say that.”

“Good,” Seth said. He took Drew’s hand from the back of his neck and held it in his firmly. Then he started walking, Drew walking in step with him, not saying a word about how they were holding hands. If it bothered Drew, he didn’t let it show.

That scotch must have done something to Seth. He hadn’t been this bold in years.

They walked the few blocks to Seth’s apartment complex. He unlocked the front door and then led the way up to the elevator. The doors of the elevator closed as he pressed the 6th floor button. And the second they were fully clothed, Drew pushed him back against the wall.

He tilted Seth’s chin up and took his lips again. Slower. Painfully slower.

The way Drew’s lips slid against Seth’s was mind-numbing. It felt like the scotch from earlier. Burning but intoxicating. Drew’s lips could drag Seth to hell and he wouldn’t care at all.

Drew leaned back, looking at the way the smaller man panted, his own breathing fast. He lifted a hand to Seth’s face and caressed his thick thumb over the kissed bruised bottom lip.

The elevator doors opened, but neither man moved. They looked at eachother, eyes locked. Drew’s larger frame covering Seth. Intense air surrounding them.

Opening his mouth, Seth took Drew’s thumb in and sucked at it. Drew smirked broadly. To see a large man smirk so wickedly, was both intimidating and erotic. Seth wanted to take that smirk and kiss it all over his body.

The doors had long closed and they were still standing there eye-fucking eachother in the empty elevator.

Drew leaned forward again, using one arm to brace against the wall behind Seth’s head. The other hand moved from Seth’s lip, dragging down the long expanse of jacket covered muscular chest and abs. It stopped, hovering at the crotch of Seth’s skinny jeans, and Seth shivered with anticipation. He wanted to be touched so badly.

“Bring me to your apartment, now,” Drew whispered in Seth’s ear, low and rumbling.

Seth practically jumped into action, he ducked under Drew’s arm, taking the hand that had been so close to touching him. He pulled Drew with him as he opened the elevator doors and walked down the hallway to apartment 605.

He couldn’t open the door fast enough. All he could feel was Drew’s chest pressed against his back and a hand possessively on his hip. Seth might have almost dropped his keys twice before he finally unlocked the door and threw it open. He tugged Drew in and closed the door behind him before they even had the lights on.

Pitch black darkness except for the window across the room letting in a bit of street light.

Drew had Seth in his arms in no time, holding him impossibly close. His lips were on Seth’s neck, teeth scraping, tongue lapping. Seth arched his neck to the side with a soft moan. “Fuck.”

A dry chuckle pressed into Seth’s neck, but the voice moved up to his ear again and rumbled, “Turn the lights on, I want to see you’re pretty face when I make you cum.”

Seth must have blacked out for a second at those words. He had no memory of pulling out of Drew’s arms and going to turn on the lights. He might have bumped into the kitchen counter. He wasn’t sure. Drew’s words had made him so hot that all the blood rushed down and left his head empty.

With the light on, Seth went back to Drew’s arms, totally enamored with the idea of Drew fucking him hard. He might be drooling.

He yelped in surprise when Drew hefted him up but quickly wrapped his legs around the perfect body. The Scot walked him over to the couch and put him down gently. Drew laid over him and kissed him hard. Seth’s hands gripped at the back of Drew’s blue button down shirt, tightly. He couldn’t help it, but he started to grind into Drew’s thigh, and Drew didn’t seem to mind.

Drew pulled away, to Seth’s dismay, and sat back against the couch. “Strip for me, Seth.”

Seth smirked. “Want me to make it a show for you?”

Drew just stared intently at him. Seth wasn’t going to get a verbal response. But that was okay. Seth knew what he wanted to do. Drew liked to watch him dance? Fine.

Seth took his phone from where it had dropped out of his pocket at the door and scrolled down. He was still in a christmas mood. He hadn’t had sex in a while, so right now this was the best Christmas gift in years.

He put on _Please Come Home for Christmas_ by the Eagles, slow and blues-y, connecting it to his bluetooth and the speakers near the TV system lit up and started playing the song.

Seth moved back in front of Drew, registering the amused look in those clear water blue eyes.

Slowly, he unzipped his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. He reached up next and undid his hair. The dark curls, fluffy and shiney, draped over his shoulders. His hair was getting long, maybe he should cut it.

Or not.

Drew was staring at him with these unreadable eyes. Maybe he liked how long Seth’s hair was. And Seth liked that idea.

Turning around, Seth swayed to the song, slipping out of his sneakers, turning and stepping to the beat. He couldn’t look at Drew. The gaze he would find was so strong that Seth was sure he’d forget what he was doing again. So he looked down, almost submissively, and he gripped the edge of his tight band merch t-shirt.

Teasingly, Seth danced the hem of the shirt up his abs, giving Drew a small view of the dark coarse hairs that covered the taut tummy.  Then he turned around, back to the other man again, and slipped the shirt over his head and tossed it the the side. The muscular back looked so smooth under the soft lighting. And if Seth had been facing Drew, he would have seen the sitting man lick his lips hungrily.

Seth took the few short steps towards Drew and grabbed his hands, still not looking at him in the eye. He placed those strong hands against the button and zipper of his tight jeans. The feeling so close to his hardening length made Seth’s mouth dropped open in a silent groan.

As if reading Seth’s mind, Drew worked the button undone and slipped the zipper down slow.

A step back, Seth tugged the jeans down, still moving to the song subconsciously. He let them pool at his feet before stepping out of them and kicking it to the side. He stood in just his briefs, black and soft against his body.

The song ended almost as if on cue, and it moved onto another rock cover of some christmas song Seth wasn’t in the right mind to identify. He looked up finally and met Drew’s eyes. Seth couldn’t help bite his lip and his hard cock twitched under the cotton fabric.

Drew was palming at his own crotch, watching Seth move around. Seth felt a sense of happiness that he was able to turn Drew on enough for the man to touch himself while he stripped. A confidence booster if he ever needed one.

But he felt impossibly shy right now. Having Drew’s eyes on him was lighting up every nerve in his body.

This handsome man was so sexy and he was in Seth’s apartment. And even though he’s this brooding serious asshole, Seth was drunk with the sight of him.

“Take them off,” Drew ordered.

Seth smirked and slipped the material down his thick hairy legs, revealing a hard cock.

Drew smirked, his eyes narrowing and heated. He crooked his finger and Seth walked back over to him. Seth straddled his lap and Drew immediately put his hands on Seth’s hips, rubbing soothing circles over the hip bones with his thumbs.

“You are beautiful,” Drew rumbled. His blue eyes raked over Seth’s body, savoring the view. Then he dipped his head down and kissed Seth in that slow manner that Seth was quickly obsessing over.  The rough strong hands reached back and grabbed hold of Seth’s ass cheeks. Firm grip, kneading them.

Seth’s hips jerked, cock brushing against Drew’s clothed body. He groaned. “I’m very naked and you aren’t. You should fix that.”

“I should,” Drew chuckled. “Or you could.”

“I like the second option,” Seth mumbled. “I wanna touch you.”

Seth sat back on Drew’s lap and started to unbutton the expensive fabric. When had Drew taken off his coat? Seth couldn’t remember. He fumbled a little, mind distracted by Drew’s hands still on his ass. But he was intent on stripping this adonis of a man and become his.

Seth was dramatic and a loud-mouth. And his nose was little big. He was a brat with a snarky attitude. He had plenty of insecurities.

But the way Drew was looking at him with a narrowed gaze, radiating hunger and ...adoration?. It made Seth forget all of his bullshit. All of his loneliness and insecurities. Made him forget who he was outside of that room.

Nothing else mattered but the man he was sitting on top of. Nothing else matter but the thick air surrounding them, pulling them in and pressing their souls together.

This asshole -Drew, he got on Seth’s nerves the past week, but something in Seth told him that there was a connection there that he would be dumb to not explore. Maybe that’s why he was so quick to bed this man. It wasn’t because of the fact that Seth was horny and that Drew was everything Seth could ever want. No. It was like they had been meant to meet.

Or Seth was super turned on right now and couldn’t think straight so he was getting helplessly sappy about a relative stranger.

He slipped the shirt off of Drew’s shoulders with help of the taller man. Doe brown eyes swam with desire as they took in the chest, tan and hairy, muscular.  Seth knew the man had a nice body, anyone could see that, but to see it without a shirt? God. Seth could feel the pre-cum leak from his hard length.

He couldn’t get anymore turned on.

Drew took Seth’s hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed them gently. It was the complete opposite of the fiery look in his blue eyes. Who knew ice blue could be red hot? Drew led the hands down to his chest, still staring at Seth’s face, gaging his reactions.

Seth’s eyes followed his hands as they gradually felt the hot tan skin. He felt like his fingertips were on fire. Seth sighed contently. He could feel Drew’s hands massaging into his lower back.

They continued to touch eachother like that for a minute, getting the feel of the other person, the fire simmering but still burning deep. Then Drew rocked his hips into Seth’s and the smaller man gasped. The contact was delicious and it reignited the flame, setting Seth’s need on ablaze.

Seth had never met someone who could control the mood like this.

He leaned in and attached his lips to Drew’s. Drew pulled back, leaving Seth to whine low. His hands gripped harder drawing Seth’s attention back to his face and he arched a brow. “I still have clothes on. I thought you were going to fix that.”

The tone of Drew’s words set a wave of hunger through Seth. Shit. That deep voice was too much.

Seth was going to wake up tomorrow craving Drew no matter what happened that night. He was addicted to Drew McIntyre.

He slipped off of Drew’s lap and knelt to the floor, quickly registering that he had dribbled pre-cum on Drew’s pants. He’ll have to remember to pay for the cleaners, later. For now, he just wanted to see all of him.

The way he worked on Drew’s belt and pants was much more graceful than with the shirt buttons. He had then open and pulled down to Drew’s ankles without any problems, taking the expensive leather shoes off too. Slipping his fingers under the fabric of Drew’s boxers, finger splayed over the skin, he planted kisses on the newly exposed legs. They were strong and smooth of hair, like a man who played sports and shaved. Then he reached up and pulled down the last piece of clothing in Seth’s way to sexual gratification.

Seth bit his lip. “Fuck. You’re thick.”

Drew chuckled, not menacing. He was amused at Seth’s reaction. He sat up and took Seth’s face in his hand, looking deep through his eyes. He held Seth there, holding him in place, then captured those lips again. Seth couldn’t get enough of it. He climbed back on Drew’s lap, not separating the kiss.

Those thick arms wrapped around Seth’s body tightly and held him close. Bare chest to bare chest. Seth’s hands threaded into Drew’s dark hair, trying to pull him in closer. He wanted more. He needed more.

He needed Drew.

“Take me to your room, Seth,” Drew said. “I want to take you on a bed not a couch.”

Seth panted. “You can take me anywhere you want, baby.”

Drew smirked. “Is that right?”

“Fuck yes.”

Drew slapped Seth’s ass with a quick sharp swat. “Well bed first. Bed is more comfortable.”

Seth rolled his eyes, laughing. “Fine,” he whined. He stood regardless and took Drew’s hand in his, leading the man to his bedroom.

Once in the room, Seth turned around and put himself in Drew’s arms, letting his hands slide up and down the well built body. Drew hefted Seth up like he had done earlier and took him the few steps to the bed where he laid the man down below him.  Seth was not a small man by far . He was over 6 feet and had packed on plenty of muscle from his religious amounts of crossfit. But being under Drew made Seth feel like the twink he used to be years ago.

“Lube and condom?” Drew asked and he reached down and took Seth’s cock in his grasp.

A gasp and a few curse words slipped from Seth’s mouth before he even registered that Drew had asked him something. He sat up, raking a hand through his messy curls, looking around as if he couldn’t remember where exactly he kept condoms and lube. Drew had touched the senses out of Seth. He couldn’t process a damn thing with the hand jerking him off.

“Seth,” Drew said, letting go of Seth’s erection, drawing Seth back to earth.

Seth nodded and gulped. “God, You’re hand feels so good I completely forgot how to speak English for a second?”

Drew arched a brow. “Do you know other languages?” He was smirking.

“No,” Seth laughed.

Seth was surprised when he heard Drew laugh too. So far he had gotten chuckles and smirks, but not a full laugh. It only made Seth laugh more. Blue eyes glimmered as they watched Seth’s body shake with mirth.

“I didn’t know you knew how to laugh,” Seth joked once he stopped the giggles. He adored Drew’s dimples.

Drew rolled his eyes this time. “Smartass.”

Seth shrugged. He was smiling though. Dragging himself away from the man above him, Seth crawled over to his nightstand and rummaged through the top draw until he found the bottle of lube and a package of condoms.

He looked back at Drew, who laid on the bed, propped up on one elbow. His eyes went to Drew’s hard cock and pursed his lips. “Do regular condom even fit on that thing.”

Drew was laughing again. He nodded. “Yes, Seth, they do.”

Seth’s heart beat hard in his chest. A feeling of pleasure hit him and warmed him up knowing that he could make such an intense man like Drew laugh. Twice!

“Come ‘ere,” Drew called, taking Seth’s hand in his and pulling the smaller man towards him. “You’re so cute. I can’t wait to wreck you.”

A different warmth knocked into Seth this time. A warmth that pulsed with his cock. It was really late, but Seth’s entire nervous system was alive and awake.

Drew laid over him again and they made out as Drew uncapped the lube, coated his fingers and slowly, gently, started to open Seth up. This was much too gentle for a man like Drew, Seth mused. But Seth had a feeling that Drew wasn’t going to stay this sweet. Seth had a feeling just listening to Drew growl into his mouth that Drew was going to destroy Seth.

And he needed it to happen soon.

Seth moaned and whined. Drew was adding in the second finger, working the muscle open. Seth was in heaven! The sensation of being fingered and jerked off was overwhelming. It was dragging him close to orgasm. His breathing was heavy and fast. Sweat slicked down his body. Drew put in a third finger, all the while nibbling on Seth’s ear.

Seth could hear Drew’s deep pants and growls and grunts and it was only making Seth harder. He was going to cum soon.

Again, like he could read Seth’s mind, Drew pulled away. Hands and lips off of Seth’s feverish skin. The fingers slipped out of his ass, to Seth’s dismay. “Not yet, Seth.”

He nodded. Or at least he thinks he did. Seth didn’t really have the patience to understand his own movements. He was so focused on the pleasure coursing his veins and the man hovering over him. Drew looked amazing. The way his skin shimmered with a thin layer of sweat. The dark hairs of his chest calling Seth’s name. He wanted to run his hands against that chest forever. And if Seth allowed his eyes to travel lower on Drew’s body, he could cum from the sight. Drew was hard and thick. It made Seth’s mouth water and his hole twitch. He wanted Drew in him now.

Drew tore open a condom and rolled it down his girth. Seth watched mesmerized, his brown eyes glassy with lust. Drew gave a few pumps of his fist to make sure the condom was on nicely, it looked stretched and tight, hugging the cock to the hilt. Shit. Seth was never so jealous of a condom in his life.

Vaguely, Seth could hear the music from his phone still playing in the living room. It was masked by their pants.

A generous amount of lube was added to Drew’s length before he lined up with Seth, his hips pressing against Seth’s open legs. He gripped one of Seth’s hips hard, nail biting into skin. Then slow and measured, Drew pushed in.

A series of moans left Seth’s mouth. The stretch felt amazing. Just that feeling was enough to make Seth lose it. It wasn’t even like Drew was ridiculously big either. He just knew how to work Seth perfectly. Seth was putty in his hands. By the time Drew was fully pressed into Seth, the smaller man was a mess. Chest heaving. Hair sweat slicked. Thighs trembling. Nerves tingling with satisfaction.

“Fuck,” Seth breathed. “How the fuck aren’t you married yet? You’re perfect.”

Drew pulled back and dove back in, groaning. “Obviously, I was waiting to find you.”

A choked moan. Drew started a relentless pace. Everything Seth imagined Drew would give him.

“I’m not going to last, baby,” Seth cried out. His moans almost sounded like cries. Brown eyes rolled back with every thrust. He was going to go blind from pleasure and it would be fully worth it.  He reached up and wrapped an arm around Drew, pulling him down for a kiss. Inadvertently, changing the angle, making Drew reach deeper.

Drew gripped a hand in Seth’s mass of curls and pulled harshly, arching Seth’s head back, and his sucked at the tender skin there, teeth grazing and beard rubbing raw.

The thrusts changed from quick and short to long and hard, stabbing into Seth savagely.

It was becoming too much. Seth couldn’t keep the feeling from rising up in him. Pre cum was already dripping out so much Seth wasn’t sure he’d have anything left to give. The muscles in his thick hairy legs were shaking despite being locked around Drew’s waist.  His back arched off the bed, a long howl like groan escaped him like an animal bursting from a cage and his eyesight went white around the edges.

He came back into focus, body on fire and pulsing with euphoria, only to find Drew staring at him with dark possessive eyes. On anyone else that look would be intimidating. But on Drew it made Seth’s whole being light up more than he already was. If he wasn’t sated, the look on Drew’s face would get him going all over again.

And that look was all for him.

All for Seth.

All for the dreamy doe eyed man shivering and mewling underneath the Sex God that was named Drew McIntyre.

God.

Seth was so happy he had confronted Drew for changing the songs on the jukebox. He was so happy Drew had been a dick in the first place.

Drew continued to slam into him, staring at Seth. “You are amazing,” he muttered. He kept thrusting until he threw his head back, long dark hair hanging behind him, and gave a low fulfilled moan. Seth could feel the girth pulse in him, cumming in the condom. Then Drew sat back, taking himself out of Seth’s well used hole.

He took off the condom and tied it, he looked around for the trash but couldn’t find one. Seth pointed toward the night stand, a small trash can sitting beside it. Drew threw out the condom and laid beside the other man.

Both men were satisfied and tired. Leveling out their breathing. Feeling the exhaustion of the night threaten their eyes.

“I should go,” Drew muttered, rubbing a hand up and down Seth’s quivering thigh.

Seth turned on his side and smiled when he felt Drew automatically wrap his arm around him. “You should stay.”

Drew hummed. He planted kisses on Seth’s shoulder. “You’re very trusting.”

“You fucked the senses out of me.”

Drew gave an amused huff. “Don’t act like it was a bad thing.”

“Best of my life, actually.”

“You’re welcome.”

Seth groaned. He had started to chuckle, but his body rejected it, too worn out to move. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“And you’re a brat. We seem evenly matched.”

A few minutes passed, both men too drained to talk. And soon they both slept.

 

_______

Seth’s eyes slowly opened, squinting at the December sunlight seeping through his window. It was white and bright and oddly warm.

He turned his head to the side, hoping to find a large Scot, but was disappointed when he found emptiness. He wasn’t very surprised though.

He sat up, blanket pooling around his waist. Drew must have covered him up during the night, because he remembered they were above the covers. He looked around the room, letting his thoughts ramble around in his head. White walls with a few family pictures. Books lined a cheap shelf and were stacked in piles on the floor. A mix of educational texts and fiction/comics. His clothes from the night before were neatly folded and sitting on the edge of the messy bed.

Seth smiled.

He wanted to lay back and sleep some more, but checking the time, Seth knew he had to get the day started. He had a flight to catch later. He was going home for the holiday.

His legs were shaky under him as he stood and stretched, but they gained their strength back as he walked out of the room and into the main part of the apartment. The music playing from his bluetooth speakers had long ended. It was silent in the apartment besides the sound of Seth walking around. He could tell nothing was stolen, so that was a plus.

Seth grabbed his phone, it was dead. Battery as drained as Seth felt.

A small piece of paper laying underneath his phone caught his eye. He picked it up. A business card. Drew’s name was printed on it under a company name and several professional phone numbers. He turned it to the other side idly, only to find words written in a neat scrawl.

_Sorry I had to leave early. Text me when you wake up, Drew_

A phone number, different then the ones on the other side, was listed under the note.

Seth’s lips tugged into a fond smile.

He was sure this had been a one and done with Drew. But here he was looking at the phone number in his hand.

Seth didn’t know what he was thinking, honestly. He knew that about 24 hours ago, Seth really fucking hated Drew because he was a dick. But last night when they had talked for hours Seth found his sarcastic smirks and amused blue eyes to be enchanting. Forget softcore porn star. Drew reminded Seth of a dashing dark knight.

Shit.

Seth really liked Drew.

He put his phone on the charger he had in the kitchen as he made himself a cup of coffee. Sipping slowly, Seth waited for his phone to get a charge, pictures of a particular man flashing through his mind. His heart felt warm at the images.

His body felt cold though, probably because he was standing naked in his kitchen. But that’s okay. He had no energy to put on clothes yet, anyway.

The phone had enough battery to turn on now, so Seth did so, keeping it on the charge cable. With it on, Seth fed the number into his contacts then sent a text, smirking.

_Wow. What a dick, leaving me without saying a word._

He went to put on some clothes as he waited for the reply. He would be lying if he said he didn’t just throw on whatever clean clothes he could find quickly so he could get back to his phone.

_I would say you were sleeping peacefully and didn’t want to wake you_

_But I had a feeling that if I woke you up from your loud snoring you would just rattle off something bratty._

Seth chuckled and typed a quick reply before draining the last of his coffee.

_Last night it was all beautiful Seth this and amazing Seth that. Now it’s bratty Seth. Okay._

_It’s both from the very first time I laid eyes on you. You just won’t shut up long enough to hear it._

_Asshole._

_But you still texted me._

_Where did you go off to so early?_

_I was needed back at headquarters. So I had to catch an early flight._

_So when will I see you next?_

_I don’t know._

Seth frowned. He didn’t know what to say to that. So he laid the phone back on the counter and sighed.

He knew it was too good to be true.

____

Months had passed by since the night Seth had last seen Drew. Seth sat at the bar after work on a random night in April. Idly, he spun the beer bottle in his hand, eyes zoned out.

His cell face lay face up on the counter near his hand. Sometimes he’d flick his eyes to it. He tried not too. But he did it unconsciously. Hoping with his entire being that the screen would light up with something. Anything. A message from Drew.

He’d even deal with a _fuck off_ or whatever. It would at least tell Seth that he had seen the message.

Seth had sent Drew a text earlier that day. They had texted eachother often since Drew left to go back home. Conversations went into the late hours of the night when Seth probably should have been sleeping for work the next day. They’d talk about their days and work. Well, Seth talked mostly. Drew would comment though. Once in a while, if Drew was really in a crappy mood, Seth would get a long paragraph about soccer games or how annoying most people were.

But the last couple weeks the texts slowed down. Texts went unanswered. Drew had apologized many times. He was horribly busy at work lately, having taken on more responsibilities. But it made Seth feel like Drew was just bored of him.

And man, Seth felt super self-conscious.

What if Drew was sick of him? What if he found someone else? What if Drew was using work as an excuse to not respond back to the text? What is Seth was being annoying by texting so often? Maybe Seth should text less? He didn’t want to be a bother to Drew at work anyway? And was it okay that Seth even spent his free period at work texting Drew anyway?

Shit.

Seth was in love. And it had only been one night with the big jerk.

“Okay,” Roman grunted. He put the white rag over his shoulder and poured Seth a stiff drink. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re more broody than usual.”

Seth sighed and slumped forward, resting his chin on his crossed arms. “I don’t know man. I don’t think it’s going to work with me and Drew.”

“I thought you guys were talking?”

“Yeah. We’ve been talking and I like his vibe. He’s an asshole but he’s funny and super intense, but in a good way, if that makes any sense.”

“It doesn’t, but go on,” Roman grinned.

Seth flipped him off half-heartedly. “But this distance thing man. I feel like I’m bothering him everytime I text him. And he’s a busy guy.”

“Seth, uce, I say this from the bottom of my heart, but grow a set of balls and call him up,” Roman said, tone serious. Like the big brother he really was. “Tell him what you’re feeling.”

A long groan left Seth’s lips. “I’m not doing that. If he likes me he’ll make an effort.”

“Dramatic fool,” Roman rolled his eyes, muttering.

He lifted his head grabbed the drink Roman had poured for him and downed it back like a pro. It burned like the worry in his heart.

_________

Months flew by and the year was almost over, December coming to close. Another Christmas come and gone. Now they were on the way to a new year.

Seth couldn’t wait. He was thankful that the year was coming to a close.

This year had been boring.  Nothing spectacular happened. It was alot of working. Alot of tired nights grading papers. A busy school year in a school with a teacher shortage and too many heavy hitters to count.The summer sucked too. A few days at the beach with the newly engaged Renee and Dean were good, but nothing to brag about. Only huge thing was Becky asking Charlotte to marry her at Reign Bar while Charlotte was kicking back shot after shot with her.

But overall, this last year had been lonely for Seth. His friends tried to help, cheer him up and keep him company despite making him feel like a third wheel sometimes. They all kind of pitied him, Seth mused. That could be the only explanation Seth could think of as to why Roman and Finn made Seth eat dinner with them once a week. Or why Renee would dance with Seth on particularly stressful nights, even when she was bone tired from work too. But dancing reminded him of someone else.

He had great friends. The best. Couldn’t ask for anymore from them. But they couldn’t give him what he craved.

Drew McIntyre.

They had tried to text eachother. Or at least Seth was trying. He didn’t know if Drew was actually trying. But the distance and life got in the way and the texts came fewer and farther between. Eventually it just became a _hey how are you_ once a week.

It was enough to make Seth remember that Drew had wormed his way into his heart, but it wasn’t enough to consider themselves anything more than acquaintances. It sucked.

It made Seth so lonely. He stopped texting Drew after a while. Why put himself through this?

Seth had even tried to date, signing up for a dating app. It was worthless. No one was worth the trouble. A bunch of men and women looking for a hookup, nothing substantial. He even thought about going back to the clubs. But the scene would just look at him like he was old and out of place. And truly he would be if he went there. So he spent most of the year single and looking or working.

But in the back of his mind he continued to pine for a specific man to kiss him slow. And when the nights were long and he would stare out of his apartment window, he would drink from a glass of scotch. He had a taste for it now. It was his drink of choice now. It tasted like how Drew made him feel.

Seth hung his coat up on the rack and shook the snow out of his curls. The bar was warm and full of family and friends for the year end celebration. Music played from the jukebox in the corner. A table of buffet style food off to the corner beside it.The christmas tree was still lit up in the back, but the rest of the christmas decorations had been taken down. The TVs were all on the channels from New York’s New Years Eve specials.

Everyone was in their best. It would be the only time you’d find people come to this bar in suit and tie. It was also the only time Renee could drag Dean out of the house in anything but jeans and a leather jacket.

Seth sat at the bar and smiled at Roman. The man was busy but the minute he saw Seth he gave a goofy grin. “What’ll it be, man?”

“The usual.”

Roman poured him a glass of scotch. “Ready to get back to work in a few days?” he asked.

 

Seth shrugged. “Ready as I’ll ever be. How was Christmas for you guys? Anything good?” Seth had gone home for the holiday again this year and hadn’t seen his best friend since he came back, too busy getting materials and grading done for the new year.

Roman sighed, but a dreamy look was on his face. “Me and Finn were talking about the future.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Roman leaned back against the shelves and looked adoringly over to where Finn, in an all black suit, passed out drinks to some other patrons. “We’re thinking about adopting.”

Seth’s entire being lit up. “I’m going to be an uncle?!” He practically jumped over the counter to hug Roman, who was laughing joyfully.

“Nothing is set in stone yet. We still have to start the process and figure everything out.”

“I’m so happy for you guys, Ro,” Seth gushed. “You’re gonna be a great dad.”

Roman waved a hand embarrassed. “What about you? Anything good this christmas?”

The mood seeped out of Seth. “Nah. Same old, same old.”

“A big difference from last Christmas, huh.”

“Ro,” Seth groaned.

“You were so hung up on Drew last year.”

“Yeah but he had to leave remember?” Seth hadn’t brought up Drew in a long time.

Roman nodded and took a swig of the water bottle he had in hand. “Why didn’t you stay in contact with him, again?”

“I talked to you about this. He lives too far away, Ro. It wasn’t going to work out with me and him. Too much distance. And honestly we only had one night together.” He was reciting all of his doubts like a grocery list.

“It was a good night, though, as I recall you telling us.”

“Yeah. But he’s not around right? It was a one and done.”

Roman sighed and leaned on the bar top. He looked Seth dead in the eye as the smaller man drank his scotch. “Was it? Wouldn’t you date the guy if you had the chance?”

Seth sighed now. “Ro. Seriously we’ve talked about this and I don’t want to talk about it now. It’s killing my mood. But, yeah, of course, I would date him. He’s like my dream guy. But I don’t even know if he’s a relationship type of guy.”

“So why don’t you ask him?” Roman asked, smiling.

Seth looked at his best friend, confusion clear in his brown eyes and pretty face. “I don’t think I have his number anymore.”

Roman stood straight and started to walk away. Before he was too far, Roman called over his shoulder, “He just walked in.”

He wasn’t sure how fast he had swung around, but Seth knew it was probably enough to fly off the stool. But he had to look towards the door and see if Roman was just playing a cruel joke on him or not.

But there he was.

At the door.

A tall, long haired Scottish man. As handsome as Seth remembered.

And those enticing blue eyes were zoned in directly on Seth. All he could do was stare back. Maybe he was dreaming? But it felt too real to be a dream.

Drew walked over to him, a soft smile on his face. “Hey.”

Seth stood there and looked up at the man silently, still unbelieving.

 

Drew’s stare never wavered. They were just staring at eachother. Everyone else in the bar must think they’re weird.

“What are you doing here?” Seth asked. “How long are you here for?”

“I just bought a place up the street,” Drew explained nonchalantly. “I had to work extremely hard to get put in charge of the restaurant down here.”

Seth’s eyes widened. “So you’re not gonna disappear this time?”

Drew smirked. “No. Unless you stopped liking me and that’s why you stopped texting.”

“Oh, I stopped texting you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re wrong. I texted you and you never responded so I assumed I bored you or something.”

“You could never bore me,” Drew whispered. He took Seth’s chin in his hand and pulled the man’s face to his. Seth’s breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, letting those lips caress him.

Seth pulled back first, a hand on Drew’s chest. “Do you wanna go out sometime?”

Drew chuckled and kissed Seth again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

They sat beside eachother at the bar. Drew took Seth’s glass of scotch and took a sip of it, eyes on Seth the entire time. The smaller man rolled his eyes and called out for Roman, holding two fingers up for two more drinks.

The jukebox started playing a funky pop number, probably Renee’s doing. Seth smirked. “Dance with me?” Seth asked.

Drew shook his head, lips pulled up. “I’d rather watch you.”

Seth didn’t move though. Instead he stayed there. There was time to dance later. Right now he just wanted to be around Drew. And later that night, when everyone had had too much to drink, Seth and Drew sat at the bar, closer, almost pressed together, talking about their year. When everyone started to count down, Seth looked back with bright eyes, laughing and cheering with his friends.

“3...2...1! Happy New Year!”

The bar erupted with cheers and Auld Lang Syne played overhead. Seth turned to face Drew, only to find him watching Seth with a happy expression.


End file.
